Shinpai Shinai De!
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Anggota squad Levi sudah tewas, menyisakan ketua dan anggota baru. Levi berlaku tidak berhati dan wajahnya tanpa emosi. Tapi Hanji tahu apan yang ada dalam hatinya, dan ia memberitahu rahasianya agar Levi bisa tenang.. Translate Don't Worry. Spoiler episode 22 and Manga, LeviHan, OOC.


**Shinpai Shinai De!**

**Summary :  
**Anggota _squad_ Levi sudah tewas, menyisakan ketua dan anggota baru. Levi berlaku tidak berhati dan wajahnya tanpa emosi. Tapi Hanji tahu apan yang ada dalam hatinya, dan ia memberitahu rahasianya agar Levi bisa tenang.. Translate Don't Worry. Spoiler episode 22 and Manga, LeviHan, OOC.

**Characters, Genre, Rate :  
**Levi & Hanji Zoe, Hurt/Comfort & Romance, Teen Fic

_**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan is not mine, it belongs to Isayama Hajime-sensei**_

**A/N :  
**Yak! Translate-an dari Don't Worry! Ide Ao dapet dari episode 22, pas ayah-nya Petra bicara ke Levi tentang pernikahan. _My kokoro_~ Ao bukan fans Rivetra. Ao 100% LeviHan untuk pasangan straight Levi. (kalo sho-ai ya Riveren) Tapi Ao juga nyesek waktu Levi kelihatan mau nangis pas badannya Petra dilempat. _My kokoro_! Meski fans LeviHan di Tumblr pada rame soal hints Rivetra di episode 22, Ao malah biasa aja lho. Soalnya meski keliatannya kayak Levi suka Petra dan itu bikin Ao kesel, Ao tetep ngehargain pairing tersebut dan Hanji masih punya kesempatan untuk memenangkan hati _Lance Corporal_ tercinta kita. Jadi kenapa mesti panik soal Rivetra di Episode 22? Pairingnya belum ada yang canon kok. Dan Petra juga udah meninggal.. Makanya di fic ini, Ao kayak ngasih tahu banget kalau Levi itu ga suka sama Petra di hubungan romantis. Hanya imajinasi Ao lho ya, fans Rivetra mohon jangan tersinggung! Ide fic ini lumayan (atau sangat) mainstream sih.. Tapi semoga kalian semua suka. _Warning, this fic is so OOC. Levi became a sweet person all of sudden and Hanji became kinda calm. Enjoy!_

_**Hajime**_

_Lance Corporal_ Levi duduk diam di dalam kantornya di markas _Scouting Legion_. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Semenjak seluruh sisa _Scouting Legion_ tiba di dalam _wall_, ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan ketika ayah dari Petra berbicara padanya, ia tetap diam. Pria itu berbicara tentang pernikahan. Ayah yang malang itu belum tahu tentang kematian putrinya. Levi tidak sampai hati untuk menyampaikannya. Yang memberitahu berita duka tersebut adalah Hanji.

Sedikit menghela nafas, Levi mengingat ketika dia menyuruh para _newbie_ melempar jenazah-jenazah tersebut agar mereka bisa kabur dari kejaran para _abnormal titan_. Dia merasa begitu bersalah ketika dia menyaksikan tubuh Petra dilempar. Bukannya dia mencintai Petra sebagai perempuan, tapi Petra adalah anggota dari _squad_-nya. Levi sangat menghargai anggota _squad_-nya yang ia pilih sendiri. Petra adalah satu-satunya perempuan, jadi dia sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

'_Terlalu banyak yang mati hari ini._' batinnya. Levi memasukkan tangannya ke kantong seragamnya dan menarik 4 simbol _Scouting Legion_. Itu milik anggota _squad_-nya. Tadinya ia akan memberikannya pada keluarga mereka, tapi dia dipanggil untuk melapor bersama Erwin. '_Aku harus memberikan ini pada keluarga mereka nanti._' batinnya lagi.

Levi lelah. Sangat lelah. Setelah mereka beerhasil menangkap _Female Titan_, raksaksa aneh itu berhasil kabur dengan membuat _titan_ lain memakan tubuhnya dan kabur dalam wujud manusia. Lalu ia mengetahui bahwa anggota _squad_-nya diserang karena melindungi Eren Jaeger, dan dia menyaksikan tubuh tidak bernyawa mereka. Dia juga melawan _titan_ itu dengan Mikasa untuk menyelamatkan Eren, dan dia harus menahan Mikasa sebelum ia melakukan hal-hal berbahaya demi menyelamatkan sang _titan-shifter_. Tidak lupa juga ketika ia membuang rasa kemanusiannya ketika ia menyuruh untuk melempar semua jenazah anggota _Scouting Legion_ yang tewas.

_Tok tok.._

Sebelum Levi mengucapkan apapun, pintu kantornya terbuka. Di balik pintu itu berdiri seorang peneliti _titan_ yang sangat pintar meski agak aneh, Hanji. "Levi, punya waktu tidak?"

"Ada apa, _Shitty Glasses_?"

Hanji menutup pintunya lalu berjalan menuju Levi. Ia langsung duduk di atas meja di hadapan Levi. Anehnya, Levi tidak marah atau menyuruhnya duduk di tempat lain. Dia tetap diam. "Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Levi, kau menyesal sudah membuang tubuh mereka yang tewas dalam ekspedisi kali ini? Terutama anggota _squad_-mu?"

"..."

Meski Levi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Hanji tahu kalau Levi menyesal. Setidaknya sedikit. Tapi jika ia tidak memberi perintah untuk melakukannya, bisa saja mereka sudah tewas di perut _titan_ saat itu juga. Bahkan dengan wajah tanpa emosi Levi, Hanji masih bisa membaca mata Levi yang terlihat kesepian. "Aku tahu kau lelah. Setelah misi, kematian-kematian itu, belum lagi masalah tentang menyerahkan Eren ke _Military Police_. Ditambah lagi tentang misi untuk menangkap _Female Titan_ dalam wujud manusia dengan bantuan Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin. Tapi kau tidak perlu berduka sampai tidak bicara sama sekali!"

"Aku tidak berduka."

"Ya, kau berduka. _Ne_, Levi! Ayo ikut aku!"

Hanji menarik tangan Levi dan menyeretnya menuju halaman belakang markas _Scouting Legion_ tersebut. Levi hanya mengikutinya dalam diam. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk protes. Ketika mereka sampai, tidak ada seorangpun di halaman belakang yang luas itu kecuali mereka berdua. Matahari hampir tenggelam, mungkin 15 menit kemudian, dan sisa anggota _Scouting Legion_ tengah beristirahat atau mengobati luka-luka yang mereka dapat dalam misi. Hanji, yang juga terluka, sudah diobati sebelum ia mengganggu ketenangan Levi.

Ia menarik tangan sang _Lance Corporal_ dan membuatnya duduk di rumput, bersender pada dinding markas di belakang mereka. Langit berwarna oranye, nampaknya matahari sudah akan tenggelam tak lama lagi. "Kadang, kalau aku merasa lelah atau bingung ataupun merasa tersesat, aku akan duduk disini dan menonton matahari tenggelam. Setelah aku menyaksikan kematian anggota-anggota _Scouting Legion_ ini, aku pasti akan pergi kesini dan menangis sendirian. Tidak ada siapapun disini sekitar jam ini." Hanji menjelaskan tanpa memandang Levi.

Levi cukup terkejut. Dia, Hanji Zoe, menangis sendirian disini? Bahkan Levi tidak percaya Hanji bisa menangis, karena peneliti itu selalu tersenyum lebar dalam misi. Levi melihat ke arah langit yang berwarna oranye itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat Petra. Warna rambutnya lumayan mirip dengan langit itu. Ia merasa sesak di dadanya, tapi ia tetap diam.

"Hari ini.. Banyak sekali kematian yang kusaksikan.. Jadi jangan tertawa kalau kau melihatku menangis ya?" ucap Hanji pelan. Suaranye terdengar bergetar. Levi menoleh ke arahnya, dan matanya melebar ketika ia menyadari beberapa tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia menangis.

Hanji menarik kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di sampingnya. Ketika ia akan menghapus air matanya, satu tangan hangat sudah berada di pipinya dan menghapus air matanya. Hanji menoleh dengan terkejut ketika ia melihat wajah Levi begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Maaf, seharusnya aku yang menghiburmu. Aku malah menangis, bukan menyemangati dan menghiburmu."

"Berhenti tertawa palsu, kau tidak perlu menghiburku."

"_Ne_, Levi.. Meski kau berkata seperti itu, matamu sudah berair, kau tahu.."

"!"

Dia tersenyum kecil dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Levi. "Levi, kau tidak perlu berlaku sok kuat sekarang. Aku tidak akan memberitahu yang lain. Aku juga tidak akan tertawa. Jadi katakan saja apa yang ada dalam hatimu, setelah kau menyaksikan anggota _squad_-mu tewas. Kau juga menyuruh beberapa _newbie_ membuang jenazah-jenazah mereka. Itu untuk membuat kita kabur lebih cepat, atau agar kau tidak mengingat mereka karena tubuh mereka sudah hilang?"

Awalnya Levi hanya diam, tapi kemudian ia menjawab, "Keduanya. Jika mereka tidak mematuhiku, kita sudah mati sekarang. Dan aku juga tidak ingin mengingat mereka lagi."

"Aku mengerti perasaan itu. Rasanya memang berat menerima kenyataan kalau mereka semua tewas dalam ekspedisi. Tapi itu bukan salahmu mereka tewas. Mereka meninggal sebagai prajurit dengan bangga, mereka meninggal setelah berhasil melindungi sisa manusia dengan bangga, dan mereka meninggal sebagai anggota _Levi's Squad_ dengan bangga. Ini juga bukan salah eren. Bukan salahmu. Ini bukan salah siapapun. Kalaupun ada yang disalahkan, maka itu adalah _Female Type Titan_. Tapi kau tidak boleh melupakan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah temanmu.."

'_Teman.._' Levi memiringkan kepalanya dan menyenderkannya di atas kepala Hanji. Memikirkan mereka memang terlalu sulit. Menyesakkan. Levi masih ingat bagaimana perjuangan mereka untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka pantas menjadi anggota _Scouting Legion_ dan masuk ke _squad_ yang dipimpin dirinya, _Lance Corporal_ Levi, _humanity's strongest_. '_Oluo, Günther, Eld, Petra.._' Levi merasa lebih lega. Apa yang dikatakan Hanji itu benar.

Hanji sedikit menengadah ketika ia merasa ada tetesan hangat di kepalanya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika ia menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Levi, seorang _Lance Corporal_, manusia terkuat pada saat itu, tengah menangis dalam diam. Hanji menyentuh pipinya dan tersenyum. "Ternyata kau masih punya perasaan manusia ya, Levi?"

"_Urusai_."

Hanji sedikit tertawa mendengar suara kasar Levi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Levi, lalu ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Levi. "Aku tidak yakin kenapa, tapi aku senang dan bersyukur. Aku bersyukur aku tidak menangis sendirian hari ini. Aku bersyukur aku ada bersamamu disini, sekarang."

"_Aa_.. Aku juga."

"Huh?"

"Aku bersyukur karena aku berada disini sekarang bersamamu, dan aku tidak membiarkan masalah ini tetap di kepalaku. Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini, Hanji."

Mata Hanji melebar. Barusan Levi berterimakasih?! Barusan Levi bilang dia bersyukur bisa bersama Hanji?! Barusan dia memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya?! Tapi sebelum Hanji sempat bertanya, pandangan dialihkan secara paksa ke arah matahari terbenam. "Mataharinya.. Ini tidak pernah seindah ini sebelumnya.." gumam Hanji.

Sang matahari terbenam perlahan, menyinari mereka untuk terakhir kalinya pada hari itu. Cahaya oranye lembut melingkupi mereka. Angin sore berembus dan terasa begitu nyaman di kulit. Beberapa burung beterbangan di langit. Rambut Hanji sedikit bergerak karena tiupan angin. Semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Dan saat itu juga, Hanji merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pipinya. Levi mencium pipinya. Ya, MENCIUM pipinya. "L-Levi?!"

"Aku senang aku bisa menyaksikan matahari terbenam ini bersamamu saat ini." Levi tersenyum hangat padanya.

Hanji menatapnya dengan syok. "Levi.."

"Hn?"

"Kiamat sudah dekat."

**The End**

_**Omake**_

Setelah matahari benar-benar terbenam, mereka kembali ke dalam kantor Levi. Levi duduk di kursinya, sementara Hanji duduk di pangkuannya. Sedikit mengejutkan, Levi memeluk pinggang Hanji erat dan menariknya mendekat ke arahnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di sela-sela leher dan rambut lebat Hanji. Mungkin ia sedang mencoba menghilangkan sisa-sisa stres dalam dirinya.

"Levi, kenapa kau jadi keluar dari karaktermu begini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Keluar dari karakter?"

"Kau menjadi sangat baik dan manis.. Rasanya seperti mustahil, kau tahu."

"Berhenti berbicara melantur seperti itu. Aku selalu baik, dan aku tidak manis."

Hanji tertawa mendengar jawabannya. Ia sendiri tidak keberatan saat Levi menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat seperti itu. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku punya beberapa laporan baru dari hasil penelitian dan eksperimenku!" Hanji mulai berbicara dengan tidak terkendali tentang percobaan dan penelitiannya terhadap dua _titan_ tangkapan mereka yang ia lakukan dua hari sebelum ekspedisi. Dia belum sempat memberitahu Levi tentang laporannya.

"_Shitty Glasses_."

"-lalu kau tahu, dia hampir menggigit kepala Moblit sampai putus! Dia sangat hiperaktif! Tapi Gray tidak bereaksi-"

"_Kuso Megane_."

"-Aku mencoba menggelitik punggungnya, dan dia menggeliat! Ya, dia MENGGELIAT! Aneh sekali bukan?! Hanya Gray yang bereaksi pada gelitikanku! Bahkan Crackle saja tidak-"

"Hanji."

"-mengingatkanku pada Sawney! Reaksi mereka lumayan mirip! Crackle lumayan berbeda sih! Crackle sangat membenci api! Kalau dia melihatnya-"

"Zoe."

"-Gray akan melemah kalau ditiup! Aku tidak menyangka kalau _titan_ bisa melemah hanya karena ditiup angin! Tapi Gray akan menjadi lebih kuat-"

"Hanji Zoe."

"-reaksi terhadap gelap sangat mirip dengan reaksi Bean! Mereka seperti mengantuk, layaknya manusia! Tapi Crackle merengek saat kami selimuti! Yeah, merengek! Seperti anak kecil! Lalu-"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"-keduanya sangat manis saat itu- Tunggu, apa?" Hanji langsung melihat ke arah Levi.

Bukannya menjawab, Levi malah menarik kepala Hanji dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Mata Hanji melebar, sangat lebar. Setelah Levi melepaskan Hanji, pria itu menyeringai. "Ternyata itu yang dibutuhkan untuk mendiamkanmu, hm. Kurasa aku sudah menemukan caranya." ucapnya dengan seringai menggoda yang seksi.

"Oh, dan jangan pernah berpikir kalau apa yang kubilang itu hanya untuk mendiamkanmu. Aku serius mengatakannya."

"..." Hanji hanya bisa menatap Levi dengan tatapan super syok. Barusan.. Barusan Levi mengambil ciuman pertamanya ya..?

"Mulai sekarang, kau milikku. Hanya milikku. Mengerti?"

"..."

"Katakan sesuatu. Kau sangat cerewet sebelumnya, kenapa sekarang terlalu diam begini?"

"Aku.."

"Hn?"

Hanji menarik kepalanya dan membalas ciuman Levi tadi, lebih panas bahkan. Kini giliran Levi yang terkejut. Hanji melepaskan kontak mereka dan tertawa senang. "Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu juga, Levi."

_**End of Omake**_

Wah! Ao berhasil bikin fic SnK pertama ini di translate dalam waktu sehariiiiii!

Awalnya Ao emang mau bikin bahasa Indonesia doang. Tapi entah mengapa jari Ao langsung ngetik pake bahasa Inggris. Kayaknya Ao kebanyakan baca fanfic bahasa Inggris deh. Tiap kali mau ngetik fic, entah kenapa langsung ngetik pake bahasa Inggris. Pairing ini manis banget kan? Peneliti tinggi nan aneh ini dan juga kopral pendek nan serius ini selalu berhasil ngebikin Ao fangirling di kamar sambil jerit-jerit! (meski itu tengah malem) Ao pasang tiga poster Levi, dua poster Eren, satu poster Mikasa, satu poster Riveren, sama satu poster _Scouting Legion_ plus Annie di dinding kamar Ao, jadi kalo bosen atau ga ada kerjaan, tinggal lihat wajah indah nan seksi milik Levi, langsung semangat!

Fic ini OOC parah kan? Rasanya ga mungkin Levi jadi super manis gitu dan Hanji jadi kalem plus bijak kayak di awal.. Oh, _what a dream_..

Boleh minta review? :3


End file.
